rush_hourfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Lady Jasmine
Dragon Lady Jasmine is a triad assasin in Rush Hour 3 . She is portrayed by Youki Kudoh. History Rush Hour 3 She first appeared at Club La Passe saying that she can help Lee to find Shy Shen. When Lee asked why she is helping him, she says that she's helping herself. When Lee asks how he can find Shy Shen, she ask's "Would you like to know a secret cop?" When Lee says yes she say's that someone is going to die tonight and its him, she then attacks Lee with her fan which was revealed to be a weapon. They started fighting. However, when Carter interveningly rescues Lee they are forced to escape and more triad assasins of Kenji try to catch Lee and Carter. She appears again at the hotel that Lee and Carter were staying in. As Carter and Genevieve are about to make love together, Jasmine sneaks up behind to kill them both. Lee arrives with his pistol and orders Jasmine to freeze as Genevieve pulls out her pistol from her panties to defend herself. When Jasmine throws two knifes in their directions to kill them all, Lee attempts to shoot at the knife to dodge it but accidently shoots Genevieve in the arm, forcing Jasmine to escape. Death At the Effiel Tower where Carter was simultaneously fighting four Triad masters of Kenji. He came out victorious and attempted to rescue Soo-Yung. Jasmine suddenly appears out of the restaurant and tries to kill Soo-Yung (who was bound by rope connected to a pulley system from a rotating crank). Before pulling the rope she menacingly stares at Soo-Yung who was pleading for her life. She then turns to Carter and asks him the same question she told Lee "Would you like to know a secret cop?", When Carter replies no she pulls the rope and Soo-Yung starts to fall from the Eiffel Tower. Carter leaps from the tower and manages catch the rope, pulling Soo-Yung back up. As Jasmine pulls out a knife, Soo-Yung kicks her into the rotating crank causing her to be crushed in half, (off screen). Trivia *Jasmine was another assassin that worked for Kenji's organization. She had a veritity of weapons in her geisha robe including deadly knifes and daggers. *The Director had to cut the scene of Jasmine's death to avoid an R rating. We can only see the reactions of Soo-Yung and Carter when they witness Jasmine being bisected in half in the rotating crank. *Jasmine also had shown some deadly kung fu moves while attacking Lee in the gentlemans club. She does a side kick to his waist while struggling with him and does a kick to his groin while trying to strangle him. *Jasmine apparently knows that Lee and Carter were cops trying to find out who Shy-Shen is. Kenji hired her as his trained assasian, to make sure that Lee and Carter do not find out what Shy-Shen is before they do. *Jasmine is based on Hu Li from Rush Hour 2. Category:Females Category:Villians Category:Rush Hour 3 Characters